1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analysis device for analyzing or counting component concentration and/or population, and more particularly to an analysis device for carrying out a job over a plurality of operational screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many of known analysis devices, dedicated consoles are provided and control program software is used to control input/output of various kinds of information including operational screens. Recently, a method of installing control program software, which controls an analysis section, in a universal personal computer has been primarily employed. With an increase of functions performed in the analysis device, the control program software requires an operator to manipulate a larger number of operational screens.
When a screen configuration is divided per object, the control program software has problems as follows. When there are many operational screens to be manipulated, the number of steps until reaching a target screen through screen shift (transition) is so increased as to make skilled operators feel troublesome, and a longer time is taken for screen setting. Further, because a quantity of information displayable on one screen is small, it is harder to confirm the entire screen configuration.
On the other hand, in the case of a hierarchical screen configuration to display the overall makeup of operational screens, a beginner or an operator temporarily using the control program software is often embarrassed at starting the setting from which one of the operational screens. In particular, when condition setting parameters and information necessary for performing analysis are inputted over a plurality of operational screens, there is a problem of requiring a longer time for setting until start of the intended operation. Thus, in the analysis device having various and complicated functions, those problems cannot be overcome by an improvement of only the screen configuration in many cases because of the need of displaying a large number of matters.
With the view of overcoming the above-described problems, Patent Document 1 (JP,A 2000-266754) discloses an automatic analysis device capable of displaying a job menu for navigation or of changing the displayed contents depending on an operator's level. Also, Patent Document 2 (JP,A 5-88832) discloses a technique for changing the contents displayed on job guide screens depending on a level of skill. Further, Patent Document 3 (JP,A 6-148197) discloses a technique enabling a user to set and construct desired operational screens from among a plurality of screens.
However, the techniques disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 require a plurality of steps and screens to be prepared for judging a level of skill. Also, when the screen configuration is prepared in plural or revised to improve operability, a lot of time is taken to modify and verify software. Further, once the software is developed, it is practically hard to add the functions for improving the screen configuration and operability.
Recently, a hierarchical screen configuration allowing the operator to view the overall makeup of operational screens has been employed in many cases. In that case, a job guide is prepared as a document file in another format and is stored in a memory of the same computer or in CD-ROM. Upon a help button being depressed (clicked), a job guidance file is called and displayed as required. Preparing the job guide in another document format separately from the control program software is advantageous in not requiring a long time when the control program software is modified. When the job guide has the search function, the explanation of the objective job can be easily called.
Referring to a paper manual during job is often assistive for the operator to expedite the job. Because the paper manual allows the operator to search for the objective job while looking over the entirety in a table of contents and an index, it is easy to find the objective job. However, when the paper manual is used, the operator has to progress work while alternately looking at operational screens displayed based on application software and the paper manual. Accordingly, the operator is required to move his or her eyes frequently, and working efficiency is deteriorated.
One technique for overcoming the above-described problem with the use of a paper manual is proposed in Patent Document 4 (JP,A 2000-112605). Patent Document 4 discloses a job aid system that, when some button is depressed for a certain time on a screen displayed based on application software, an explanation regarding the screen displayed based on application software at that time is displayed on the same screen.